bazooka_studiosfandomcom-20200214-history
BoomTown
BoomTown (BT) is an upcoming game created by Bazooka! Studios. The game is based on the popular class-based shooter Team Fortress 2. In BoomTown, players can choose from a variety of weapons, ranging from explosives to melee weapons. BoomTown is in early development, and has no release date as of now. Development Team Project Leader - Varkify Project Supervisor - N/A Project Members - N/A Classes Assaulter The Assaulter is one of the three original classes in BoomTown. The Assaulter is currently the class with the highest DPS (damage per second). The Assaulter is a balanced class, having medium armor and medium speed. The Assaulter is the easiest class to pickup early on, due to its simplicity of the class itself and its arsenal. Sniper The Sniper is one of the three original classes in BoomTown. The Sniper is currently the only class that has a scoped weapon. The Sniper is fast but weak, with its low armor and high speed. The Sniper is the hardest class to pickup early on, due to its weak armor and the difficulty of the Boom Rifle. If used correctly, the Sniper can be the key to winning any game. Technician The Technician is one of the three original classes in BoomTown. The Technician is the only class in the game capable of placing buildings down. The Technician can place Turrets, Healing Stations, and Teleporters that can all be used by the Technician and its teammates. The Technician is a challenging but fairly easy class to pickup early on. The Technician is a low armor medium speed class, making it a challenge for newcomers to get used to its weaknesses. The Technician can easily stop a group of enemies in their tracks if used correctly. Weapons There are a variety of weapons in BoomTown. All with their own pros and cons. There are 3 classes of weapons in BT. Primary weapons, which are usually the most sophisticated and unique of them all, Secondary weapons, which mainly consist of modified sidearms, and Melee weapons, which are weapons such as the Katana, Frying Pan, and more. Primary * Rocket Launcher: Used by the Assaulter, the Rocket Launcher is a weapon that fires rockets. These rockets deal splash damage, making the Rocket Launcher a preferred weapon for new players. * Boom Rifle: Used by the Sniper, the Boom Rifle is a weapon that fires a special type of bullet, which is capable of exploding upon impact. In addition to the special ammunition, the weapon also has a scope mounted on top, which can be used to snipe enemies from afar. * Shotlauncher: Used by the Technician, the Shotlauncher is a weapon that fires a heavily modified shotgun pellet, which explodes upon impact. This weapon suffers from moderate to high recoil, making it not preferred for new players. Secondary * Grenade: Used by all classes, the Grenade is a secondary weapon that can be used to take out enemies in close range. Grenades are preferred for taking out a group of enemies in a room, or to throw into a sniper nest. When equipped, the player can hold a maximum of three grenades. Melee * Katana: Used by all classes except the Technician, the Katana is a sword that can be used for close range kills. The Katana is very powerful, usually killing enemies in a single blow. It requires very little skill to use, which makes it a melee of choice for new players. * Boomstick: Used by all classes, the Boomstick is a melee weapon that can be used to take out enemies in close range. The Boomstick is the only melee weapon with explosive properties. When it comes in contact with an enemy body, it explodes. The explosion does not harm the user or its allies, but instead harms the victim and anyone in the blast radius of the victim's team. * Frying Pan: Used by all classes except the Technician, the Frying Pan is a developer-awarded item. It's very similar to the Katana with its one hit kill capability. The Frying Pan cannot be acquired regularly, and must be awarded by a BoomTown Development Team member. * Wrench: Used by the Technician, the Wrench is a melee weapon that can be used to build and upgrade Technician buildings. The user hits the building with the Wrench in order to build the blueprint, or upgrade it. It deals moderate damage, but has a high rate of fire due to its weight.